


i'm fine, thank you

by yijeong



Category: SHINee
Genre: Drabble, lapslock, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:12:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yijeong/pseuds/yijeong
Summary: that day i cried, its goodbye forever in order to be happysometimes i laugh at something,i’m fine thank you, thank you





	i'm fine, thank you

**Author's Note:**

> i lost a close friend last year  
> im still trying to cope but its hard.

taemin sat on the window’s ledge, legs dangling precariously out into the open air.

the harsh, winter winds did nothing to help the tears that flowed freely out of his eyes, catching the moonlight and glinting like diamonds. a dull ache made his heart throb as he gripped the ledge so tight that his bruised knuckles turned white.

as feelings of anguish and loss surged more heavily throughout his body, he tried to fight against the inevitable breakdown that was bound to happen in the passing minutes. taemin felt utterly helpless as heavy sobs racked his frame and suffocated him as he tried to swallow them down. his body only shook more violently with the addition of the winter chill.

forcing his breathing to slow down, he rapidly blinked tears away long enough to get a semi-clear glimpse of the moon, shining bright and proudly in the dark night sky, standing out against the millions of tiny stars.

“jonghyun,” the name was choked out of his mouth, causing his heart to be squeezed tighter within his chest, almost as if it hurt to say. 

as his tears calmed down, a strangled laugh pushed its way past his parted lips as he stared at the ground beneath him, body still trembling violently as he fell backwards into his room again.

taemin laid half sprawled out on the floor, one foot still on the window ledge as a final tear slipped down his cheek, turning his head as his phone glowed faintly with a notification.

**key hyung ‘ㅂ’:** are you okay?

he just smiled as he clicked his phone off, turning to face the black ceiling.

_ i’m fine, thank you. _


End file.
